The prior art is replete with clips, straps, and the like for securing cables, pipes and other conduits to the classic construction channel member.
Representative examples of the classic channel member are disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,157,800 to Senter et al. and 4,542,871 to Fortsch, identified by the reference numeral 24 in 4,157,800 and by the reference numeral 14 in the 4,542,871.
A commercial conduit support or pipe clamp is disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,855 to Schenkel et al.
The present invention deals with a quick operating releasable connector device for effecting a connection between the classic channel member and a conduit support.
While it is not intended that the present invention be so limited, it is especially useful in making a connector between the pipe or conduit clamp of U.S. Pat. No. 855 and the classic channel members.
The invention also involves a novel combination, according to several permutations, of a channel member, a connector device and a conduit support including the connector device, per se.
Consequently it is a particular feature of the present invention to provide a novel connector device in the above described environment.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a connector device structure which when combined with a clamp of the structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,855 results in a very secure but releasable, quick operating connection to a channel member.
A further feature of the invention is the provision of a connector device operable to engage a channel member where the connector is formed (molded) integrally with a conduit support to form a unitary, single piece part.
A representative embodiment of the connector device of the invention may comprise a unitary generally solid plastic element, said element having a central post, said post supporting two sets of opposed locking lugs, the lugs of a first set being offset from the lugs of a second set a predetermined distance, said sets of lugs being disposed in a generally parallel relationship and each lug of said first set of lugs terminating in a chamfered or bevelled periphery to facilitate a jamming action when the element is manipulated relative to a channel member.
An assembly including a channel member, conduit support and connector device in combination may comprise a channel member of indeterminate length having opposed flanges, each flange having opposed bearing surfaces spaced apart a predetermined distance, a conduit support and a connector device for securing the conduit support to the channel member releasably, said connector device having a solid central post supporting two sets of opposed locking lugs, the lugs of a first set being offset from the lugs of the second set a distance equal to said predetermined distance whereby said lugs are operable to engage and straddle said opposed flanges.
A combined connector device and conduit clamp may comprise a unitary single piece part molded of suitable plastic material.